Gamer Girls
by Back-From-A-Guilt-Trip
Summary: The moment Stephanie laid eyes on her, she thought, "This is it. This is the girl I'm going to play Mario Kart with for the rest of my life." Moppet Girl/OC fluff. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wreck-It Ralph.

* * *

**Gamer Girls**

* * *

She had copper skin, wavy red hair. She was wearing an oversized boy's sweater, probably an older brother's hand-me-down. She was beautiful, devastatingly so. The moment Stephanie laid eyes on her, she thought, "This is it. This is the girl I'm going to play Mario Kart with for the rest of my life."

The girl's eyes were big and brown, and as hot and intense as an open fire. They were locked determinedly on the Hero's Duty console screen. Stephanie could tell that she was hell-bent on getting the high score. She gripped her gun like it was her only means of survival and shot wildly at every Cy-Bug that crossed her path. When she didn't get the high score, she quickly shoved in the last of her quarters and began a new game. When she lost again, Stephanie considered lending her some of _her _quarters but was far too shy to approach her. When the red-headed girl left the arcade in a huff, Stephanie thought about her for the rest of the day. She'd only recently come to the realization that she was a lesbian and she was prone to crushing on girls all over the place, but this one…this one was different.

She didn't see her again at the arcade for three days. The girl returned in the same sweater but headed straight for the House of the Dead console instead of Hero's Duty. She put in her quarters, picked up the gun, and shot at the zombies as if her life depended on taking each and every one down. Stephanie watched her from the Fix-It Felix Jr. console while waiting for her turn to play. When her turn came, she was so distracted by the red-headed gamer girl that she didn't even make it to level three.

She sighed, and pressed the back of her hand against her red-hot cheek. She glanced over at the girl, who was still shooting zombies. She'd gotten impressively far in the game. "She's so pretty," she said quietly, her voice heavy with longing.

"Go talk to her," an adult male voice whispered. Stephanie jumped. Who said that? There was no one around. Mr. Litwak wasn't anywhere near her.

"Ask her to play a two-player game with you!" There it was again. Where the heck was it coming from? But before Stephanie could ponder it further, the girl got a Game Over and angrily shoved the gun back into its slot.

"Fucking zombies," she heard the girl hiss. She stormed away from the game, heading for the exit. This was Stephanie's chance, perhaps the only one she would ever get.

"Hey!" she called out to the girl, who turned her head. "Do you, uhhh, d-do you want to…"

Her tongue felt like tar in her mouth. She swallowed hard. "D-Do you like racing games?"

"Naah. I'm only into shooting stuff."

"You're…you're really good at it," Stephanie complimented her, feeling her cheeks burn up again. She cursed her fair complexion. When she blushed, it completely took over her face.

"Pfff, I wish. My Dad thinks my aim is shit. He was in the army," the girl explained. "Both my brothers are in the army too. It's a family business, but I'm the black sheep."

Stephanie nodded. She wasn't sure how to reply to that. "I'm Stephanie," she said foolishly, unable to think of any other way to continue the conversation.

The girl held out her held. "Cherry."

Stephanie shook it. The girl's hand was sweaty from holding the House of the Dead gun too hard. "Cherry? That's a cool name."

"It used to be Carol, but I changed it. I hate that name. Call me Cherry."

Stephanie would call her whatever she wanted if it meant getting her phone number.

* * *

_"Ralph,"_ Felix scolded his friend immediately after the arcade closed that night. "You know you're not supposed to talk to the gamers!"

"The poor kid needed a push," Ralph argued. "She didn't figure it out! And she's got a date with Carrot Head tomorrow 'cause of me!"

Felix sighed. He was glad that their most frequent player had a date with her crush, but sometimes Ralph recklessness drove him up the wall. "Well, next time you want to do a good deed, brother, try not to put our world in jeopardy for it, okay?"

"Oh, go suck on a stale pie crust, Felix."

"I mean it."

"Whatever."


End file.
